Falling for Lucy
by Tori9226
Summary: A few moments throughout both seasons from Wyatt's point of view. Moments I'd like to think he truly started to realize his feelings for Lucy that we didn't get to see from his perspective. (Rated T for a few curse words)
1. Chapter 1

A few moments throughout both seasons from Wyatt's point of view. Moments I'd like to think he truly started to realize his feelings for Lucy that we didn't get to see from his perspective.

Disclaimer: I don't own Timeless. I just love it.

* * *

 **Meeting at Mason Industries**

Wyatt collapsed into the chair with a slight groan. Knowing the U.S. Government, there was no telling how long he'd be waiting in this little room. He'd been enjoying an evening at the bar when he was dragged away by a couple of agents in suits. He assumed it was a new assignment. He had the resume to qualify for top secret work. But this was a far more comfortable start compared to his previous classified work.

He heard the door open, but he didn't bother to open his eyes. If he was working tonight, he needed to get rid of the slight buzz. An agent escorted in some nervous-sounding woman, and shut the door behind him.

"Are you asleep?" she whispered loudly.

"No ma'am."

"Is this Connor Mason's company? Do you know why we're here?"

"No idea ma'am."

"You know," she huffed. "We're pretty much the same age, so you can stop calling me ma'am."

He finally cracked open an eye and couldn't help but smirk at her. He was surprised to see the sassy tone came from the woman in front of him. There was a stubborn gleam in her eye, but he could tell she was still nervous. He ignored the feeling that shot through him when their eyes met. She was beautiful, obviously. But he'd sworn off dating after his wife's death. And if she was here, they were working together.

He didn't have time to come up with some smartass remark, because a senior agent walked into the room. Wyatt jumped to his feet out of habit as she introduced the two of them. This woman was a historian? A teacher? What the hell were they about to work on?

"Well we are on the clock so follow me," the woman explained."But hold on to your asses."

Part of Wyatt hoped the next few hours were nothing but an alcohol-fueled dream. _Time travel._ It had to be bullshit, right? Then he realized this could be an opportunity to get Jess back.

 **Lincoln's Assassination**

Wyatt started at the woman in front of him, his heart breaking for her. This wasn't the bossy professor he'd met a few weeks ago. This was a broken woman, who just watched her hero get shot before her eyes. The blood spattered across her dress was a horrific reminder of what just happened.

"I tried," her voice broke as she looked up at Rufus.

The pilot nodded his understanding, and turned back to prepare for their journey home. Ignored the god awful pain in his side, Wyatt leaned forward to take Lucy's hand, trying to offer her some comfort. He felt oddly protective of her, but he tried to ignore the feeling. He was on this mission for Jessica. He was fighting for Jessica. But when Lucy's tear filled eyes met his, all he wanted to do was pull her in for a hug and protect her from this war.

 **The Alamo**

Gunfire echoed all around Wyatt. He pushed back the images of Syria faded in and out of the scene in front of him. He could hear Lucy calling his name, but the sight of good men dying all around him was too much. He tried to get her to leave. He was being fired anyway, why the hell did it matter if he stayed? She would understand. He could buy them the time so they could be safe.

"The next guy is gonna handle it," he assured her, preparing his pistol for another shot.

"I don't want anybody else!" she cried, grabbing his face and forcing him to meet her eye. "I trust you. You're the one I trust."

He tried to look away, but she pulled his attention back to her. Her words were cutting through the fog and he didn't know why.

"Rufus needs you," she reminded him. " _I need you._ "

He started at her in disbelief. _Why? Why him?_ This woman … he had done nothing to earn her trust. In fact, he'd kind of been an asshole at times. He looked around, wishing like hell he could save all of these men. More images of Syria swam before his eyes, and his friend's voice drifted through his ears.

 _You're meant to survive._

Wyatt finally looked up at Lucy, trying to understand the cloud of emotions in her eyes. _Fear, hurt, concern, trust._ He pulled her hand away, and looked back at John.

"Get ready to run," he choked out.

Relief flashed through her eyes, and she gathered her skirts to run.

"Help me with the kid," he passed her his modern gun.

Together they got John on his feet. Wyatt supported his weight, and ordered Lucy to stay by his side and stay low. A few shots came far to close for comfort, but a few moments later they were stumbling into the church.

And just when Wyatt thought he'd reached his emotional limit, Lucy asked him to talk to John. He needed to deliver the letter. Wyatt was familiar with John's story - he was born and raised in Texas, after all. But he knew what he was really asking this kid to do. And it killed him inside. He knew this pain would follow John for the rest of his life.

Once John was safely underground with Lucy and the others, Wyatt jumped into their escape hole and looked up at Jim Bowie.

"Oh no," the man sighed. "Don't ask me to leave. I can't leave my people."

"And I can't leave mine," Wyatt nodded; he turned to leave, but Bowie called out to him.

The hero pulled a knife from his belt, flipped it, and handed the hilt out for Wyatt.

"Cant let them have it now, can it?"

Wyatt accepted the gift with a heavy heart.

"I can promise you that you won't die for nothing here."

Bowie nodded, a final salute to his fellow soldier. With one final look at a legendary Texas, Wyatt navigated his way through the tunnel. Each gunshot that echoed behind him felt like a knife to the heart.

The modern soldier caught up with Lucy, Rufus and the others at the end of the tunnel. John was standing off to the side, staring back at the horizon where the sounds of war could just barely be heard. Wyatt nodded to Lucy, silently asking for a moment alone with John. Somehow, she understood exactly what he meant and went off to help Rufus guide the others.

"John," Wyatt started. "I'm sorry it has to be like this."

The future Mayor didn't glance at him, so Wyatt stepped in front of him to get his attention.

"I promise you - if you can get that letter out, your family's death _will_ be avenged. They _will not_ die in vain."

"How can you possibly know that?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," Wyatt replied with a sad smile. "Those women and children need you now. You will protect them, and together you and your family will survive this."

John looked up at Wyatt and nodded his understanding. "Thank you sir."

The young man turned to go help the others.

"Will he be okay?" Wyatt didn't notice Lucy come up beside him.

"You're the historian," he tried to joke, but she wasn't buying it.

"You know what I mean."

"It won't be easy," Wyatt sighed. "He's going to carry that guilt for the rest of his life."

Lucy placed a hand on his shoulder, and without thinking he reached up to rest his hand on hers. She was now the only other person alive who knew what really happened in Syria.

"Ready to go home?" she asked after a moment.

He nodded, ready to face whatever the hell happened next.

 **An Evening with Bonnie & Clyde**

Wyatt was getting seriously irritated. He had specifically said he did not want to put on a charade for these two crooks. And now, he was starting to feel like Clyde wasn't buying it - which was _not_ safe.

Lucy stumbled when Bonnie noticed her engagement ring from what's-his-face in the present, so Wyatt stepped in to fill in the blanks with his proposal to Jessica. Recounting the story hurt like hell, but they needed something honest to convince Clyde. As he wrapped the story, he knew Bonnie was sold. She snuggled into Clyde's chest with a smile, but he still looked unconvinced. Hoping Lucy would just roll with it, he reached over to place a hand on the back of her neck and pull her in for a kiss.

The moment their lips met, her hand reached up to brush the stubble on his chin, and something inside Wyatt broke.

He had kissed women since Jessica's death. But he only ever saw the face of his dead wife, the kisses always felt cold and detached.

But this was _Lucy_. It was Lucy's lips moving against him right now. And _holy shit_ it felt real. It felt _right_.

Yep. Wyatt was in trouble.

She was the one to pull away a moment later, and Wyatt choked back the instinct to pull her in for another, much more heated kiss. She brushed her fingers along his jawline and he nearly shivered.

 _Oh shit …_

He fought to gain control of his emotions (curiosity, happiness, confusion, guilt) before leaning back to his seat.

"Hot damn," he heard Clyde mumble. "To true love."

Wyatt gave a faint smile and returned the toast. He knocked back his drink in one gulp, and couldn't help but notice Lucy did the same.

 **Finding Lucy in World War One**

Six. Fucking. Weeks.

Six weeks since he'd seen Lucy. Six weeks people had been telling him she's probably dead. Now - Wyatt was back in time, searching an old military camp. And that's when he saw her.

He'd know those dark curls anywhere. She was sneaking into a tent, being only slightly obvious that she was up to something.

"Rufus," he elbowed his friend. "I see her."

"What?" the pilot spun around. "Where?!"

"If I'm not mistaken she just snuck into a weapons tent."

"Our Lucy? Seriously? The woman who can't stand the sight of blood?"

"Yes," he couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. He felt oddly proud of her. "Wait here, I'll make sure the tent is clear."

"You get two minutes alone with her Wyatt," Rufus said seriously. "You aren't the only one who's been missing her."

"Deal."

Wyatt snuck off, trying to keep calm. He'd officially given up on trying to hide his feelings for her. Hell, he'd nearly asked her to dinner all those weeks ago before they were interrupted. He pushed through the tent just in time to see her pick up a grenade and turn to leave. He knew right away the tent was empty so he reached out to grab her shoulder …

And immediately had to block a chop to the neck. But she froze the moment their eyes met. The pain of the last month and a half melted away, and Wyatt smiled. _She was here._ She was alive.

"You're alive," her voice cracked.

"You're alive," he couldn't stop smiling.

She finally seemed to snap back to reality. She laughed, and threw her arms around him in a bone crushing hug. He wrapped his arms around her, breathing in the faint scent of her shampoo. Lucy was _safe_.

He heard the tent open, and felt Lucy look up.

"You're alive too!" she cried.

Without ever letting go of Wyatt, she pulled Rufus in for a hug. After six weeks of hellish, miserable and heart breaking weeks - Wyatt finally felt _happy_.


	2. Chapter 2

_Season 2 finale from Wyatt_ _'s POV, and a few moments with Future Lyatt because I can't wait to see how that works out in the series finale later this year._

* * *

Wyatt hated himself.

Jiya? She was broken. She'd barely stopped crying since they'd arrived back in the present yesterday. She'd locked herself away in her room, trying to get lost in her visions to find Rufus.

Agent Christopher, Connor and even Flynn were avoiding him. Or was Wyatt avoiding them? Who cares. It's not like he deserved comfort from his friends, or even Flynn.

Rufus was gone. Dead in 1888 Chinatown, because Wyatt couldn't protect him.

And then there was Lucy.

She was covered in bruises, and her lip was busted. She hadn't said a word since they'd returned to the bunker. Wyatt offered her his room, so she and Jiya could have their own space. She accepted with a nod, refusing to meet his eyes. Wyatt resigned himself to the couch - if you could that hunk of plastic a couch - as part of his self-imposed punishment.

The group had been back for a full day now, and the Bunker was painfully quiet. Wyatt found Lucy sitting under the giant fan, an ice pack pressed to her cheek. He was torn between her obvious need for space and his overprotective need to make sure she was okay. Or as close to okay as she could be, given the last few weeks of her life. Hell, given the last few _hours_ of her life. He finally lost - or won? - the internal battle, and walked over to her side. She glanced up at him, and nodded to the floor as a silent invitation to sit.

"This is my fault," be breathed after a moment, unable to stop himself. "All of it."

If felt like a confession meant to comfort her, but Lucy - god bless her - immediately tried to comfort _him._

"No it's not Wyatt."

"I promised Rufus that I wouldn't let anything happen to him. I was supposed to protect him. And then I messed everything up," he took a deep breath before daring to continue. "Just like I did with us."

How did this turn into her comforting him? That's not what was supposed to be happening.

"It's true," she sighed after a moment. "You did mess things up with us."

Yeah, he deserved that. _Damn_ it hurt, but she was right. She finally looked him in the eye for the first time in what felt like forever, and they both laughed sadly. She should have stopped there, but she didn't.

Wyatt couldn't believe it. Over the past few weeks, he'd been a complete asshole. He'd focused all of his attention on his sham of a marriage, hoping to salvage what was left of it. At the same time, he'd pushed all of his friends aside - especially Lucy. He hadn't stopped to think about what Jessica's return did to her.

And yet here she was, trying to comfort him. Reminding him that he brought Jiya home safe, like he'd promised Rufus. Reminding him that Rufus knew the risks, and Jiya's safety was all that mattered to him.

"I love you Lucy."

The words fell from his lips before he could stop himself.

"You don't have to say it back," he continued. "You don't have to say anything. I just shoulda said it a long time ago, ad I didn't so I'm saying it now."

He could _feel_ her processing this new information, but he couldn't stop.

"Rufus wanted me to admit it," he sighed. "And I know wherever he is, if he's watching - he's saying 'it's about damn time.'"

"I can't believe he's gone," her voice cracked.

Wyatt pushed back the urge to wrap his arms around her. He didn't know whose benefit it would be for - hers, or his. He would have repeated her sentiment, but a strange sound began drifting through the bunker, followed by a loud metallic clanking as something appeared beside the Lifeboat.

But wait - wasn't that the Lifeboat?

"What the hell?"

He jumped to his feet, offering a hand to help Lucy up before reaching for his gun. He could hear his confusion echoed in his friends as they started to gather in the main room of the hanger.

"Is this another Lifeboat?" Flynn asked nobody in particular.

"But it looks upgraded…" Jiya looked up at the orb in awe.

The door started to open, and Wyatt raised his gun … but he nearly dropped it when he saw the figure step out of the new Lifeboat.

It was him. Older - and bearded - but it was him? Wyatt started up in shock, but didn't lower his gun until the second figure stepped out.

Lucy. He'd know that face anywhere. Her hair was shorter - and she had a gun strapped to her back - but it was Lucy. He didn't need to look at his Lucy to know she was just as confused as he was. He holstered his gun, unable to keep it pointed at any version of Lucy. _What the hell is happening?_

"Well, what are you waiting on?" the bearded Wyatt asked.

When nobody could find their voice, the short-haired Lucy spoke up:

"You guys want to get Rufus back, or what?"

Jiya was the first to find her voice.

"Um," she still struggled to find the right words. "What … how … which one of you piloted that thing?"

"I did," Future Lucy said as she and Future Wyatt jumped to the floor. "You teach me how in a few years."

"You teach us both," Future Wyatt added. "She just happened to win the coin toss for this trip."

"I thought you couldn't travel back to your own timeline?" Flynn chimed in.

"Connor and Jiya worked some magic," Future Wyatt answered.

"There are still some pretty strict rules though," Future Lucy continued for him. "So don't be surprised if there are questions we can't answer."

Wyatt stared in disbelief at the man and woman in front of him. They seemed so at ease, despite the thick confusion in the air.

"Why didn't Jiya come back with you?" Wyatt asked his future self. _Holy shit this is weird._

"Needed as many open seats as possible for this mission. And she, understandably, didn't want to remember these last few years without Rufus."

Wyatt noticed that they delicately avoided saying what year they came from. He assumed that was one of the off limits questions.

"Won't this drastically change the future?" Lucy finally spoke up. "Will the two of you even exist if we do this?"

"It's worth the risk," her future self answered. "We need Rufus to take down Rittenhouse. It will take all of us to win this damn war."

"So what's the plan?" Agent Christopher asked.

"First, we need Connor and Jiya to help with repairs to your Lifeboat," Future Wyatt tossed a flash drive to Jiya. "Our Jiya left some instructions for you. We can pilot this thing, but fixing it is all you guys. Once that's squared away, we'll figure out the best way to get Rufus back."

"There are a few ways to get him back, but it'll depend on what you guys are comfortable with," Future Lucy explained.

"Anything," Wyatt replied; Future Lucy and Wyatt shared a knowing look that he couldn't ignore. "We'll do anything to get him back."

"Let's fix the Lifeboat first, then come up with a battle plan," Future Wyatt suggested. "This is new territory for all of us. We need to be careful moving forward."

The group split up: Connor and Jiya began sorting through the information on the flash drive, Agent Christopher excused herself to check in on her family, and Flynn returned to his room rather than being left alone with the two Lucys and Wyatts.

"So this is super weird," Future Wyatt tried to break the tension. The four of them were now seated in the sad attempt at a living room just off the kitchenette.

"Nice to know my jokes don't improve with time," Wyatt smiled sadly.

The two Lucys smiled, which lifted Wyatt's spirits a little.

"So what are we allowed to ask?" Lucy looked at her future self.

"We can't tell you when or exactly where we came from," she explained. "And we can't explain what happens between now and then, even if it is all going to change."

"You've struggled enough with that stupid journal," Future Wyatt looked at present Lucy. "We aren't putting any more pressure on you two when it comes to the future."

It didn't escape Wyatt's attention how carefully his future self spoke to Lucy. It was gentle, caring. Like they were pretty close - maybe even more than friends? Or maybe his mind was just trying to connect dots that weren't there?

"How long are you two staying?" Wyatt asked Future Lucy.

"It'll take them a day or two to get your Lifeboat ready to go," she replied, glancing back at the pair hovering over the computer. "Once Rufus is safe, we'll head back to our time."

* * *

Hours later, the sleeping arrangements were finally sorted out: Lucy returned to her room with Jiya, so the Future versions of herself and Wyatt could take present Wyatt's old room, while he remained on the couch.

Wyatt was currently as stretched out as he could be on that godawful hunk of plastic. Sleep wasn't happening anytime soon, he knew. He'd given up on that about an hour ago. He was so lost in his own head he didn't hear somebody creep into the kitchen until the faucet was turned on. He bolted upright to see Lucy - but not _his_ Lucy.

"Still making late night tea runs that far into the future?"

She spun around, nearly dropping the mug in her hands.

"Sorry," she mumbled. "Figured you would have been asleep by now."

He pushed himself off the couch and joined her in the kitchen.

"You usually only do this when your anxious," he pointed out, taking a seat at the table. "What's on your mind?"

"Nothing," she said a little too quickly.

"You still can't lie either," he chuckled. "Glad to know some things never change."

"And unfortunately you don't get any less perceptive," she groaned, giving up on her tea and collapsing in the chair across from him. "This is dangerous, you know."

"Talking?"

"Yes," she sighed. "Though I'm better at sticking to the rules than you are, so hopefully your future self doesn't spend too much time with my past self. That doesn't sound any less weird out loud than it did it my head."

They both laughed, and for the first time in days, Wyatt finally felt at ease. And a bit brave.

"I am perfectly capable of following the rules, just not when it comes to you."

She froze, and he instantly regretted it. He should have kept his mouth shut.

"Wyatt-"

"Sorry," he cut her off with a sigh. "I know we aren't supposed to ask questions but I'm gonna hate myself even more if I don't at least try."

She was quiet, so he continued: "I know you can't say much, to protect history and all that crap, but just please tell me - do I ever stop fucking things up?"

A storm of emotions clouded her eyes: guilt, pity, hope, and a few other things Wyatt couldn't really identify.

"Damn," Future Lucy sighed. "I'm never going to hear the end of this when your future self finds out. I'll give you two pieces of advice, deal?"

"Deal."

"One - just give her some time," she said gently. "She hasn't told you everything about Chinatown yet, but she will. She's just trying to process everything that happened there, and what happened with Jessica."

"You saw her in Chinatown?"

"Don't push your luck," Lucy smiled. "I didn't say that. You know what I mean, because I know you and your currently beating yourself up for it. That's my other piece of advice. Stop it. I _told_ you to go for it with Jessica. I convinced her to stay in the bunker after that whole debacle with JFK."

"Lucy-"

"Don't," she cut him off. "You asked for my advice, I'm giving it to you now. Stop beating yourself up. You can't take the blame for everything."

Wyatt didn't bother arguing back. This Future Lucy could see right through him, just like her present self. He knew he wouldn't win.

"Thank you," he smiled sadly. "I can't promise to stop beating myself up, but I can give her the space she needs."

"Not too much space," Future Lucy added. "She needs you now more than ever, she just doesn't entirely realize it at the moment."

"That sounds like more advice, ma'am."

"Final piece of advice - don't stop calling me that."

"Deal."

"You two couldn't sleep either?"

The pair looked up to see Future Wyatt and Present Lucy; the latter with red eyes and tear streaked cheeks. Wyatt's heart nearly broke at the sight.

"I don't think anybody in this damn bunker sleeps," Future Lucy pointed out.

"You okay?" Wyatt looked at his Lucy.

"I'll be fine," she answered, taking the seat next to him. "This is all just really weird."

"No kidding," Future Wyatt chuckled, taking a seat next to his Lucy. "And from what I can tell, I'm not the only one stretching the rules of time travel."

"I asked her for some advice, nothing major."

"You do realize you can't lie to yourself, right?"

Present Lucy laughed, and the sound finally relaxed Wyatt a bit. He hadn't heard that sound in too long.

"And what rules did you break?" Future Lucy quirked an eyebrow at her Wyatt.

"Probably about as many as you," he smiled innocently. "And this is getting weirder by the second, so I think I'll be returning to bed. You probably should too, Luce."

Present Lucy looked confused, while her future self shot her Wyatt a look. Wyatt had a feeling his future self was going to pay for that slip, but he wasn't sure how. The future duo excused themselves and returned to their room, leaving a confused present duo sitting at the table.

"You sure you're going to be okay?" Wyatt asked again.

"I'm fine," she assured him. "Just trying to wrap my head around everything that is happening."

"Tell me about it," he laughed. "I think it's safe to say literally nobody else can understand what we're going through at the moment."

"No kidding," she smiled faintly.

They fell into a comfortable silence for a moment, before Wyatt got the courage to push his luck.

"What woke you up this late?"

"Probably the same thing that woke you up," she sighed, staring at the table. "If you were even sleeping."

"Lucy - "

"I can't say it back yet," she continued. "This is all so … weird. But you should know I do care about you. You may think you don't deserve it or whatever, but you shouldn't be so hard on yourself."

"I take it my future self had some advice for you?"

"And my future self gave you some advice too, no doubt," she finally looked up at him. "Apparently we both suck at sticking to the rules when it comes to each other."

Wyatt reached over to brush the hair from her eyes, letting his fingers linger on her cheek for an extra heartbeat or two.

"I am sorry," he finally said. "I'll never be able to say it enough. But I'll try. And I hope to earn your trust back someday, too."

"You never lost it, idiot," she reached up to place her hand over his, still resting on her cheek. "I trust you with my life, regardless of what happened with Jessica. I just … I just need time to process everything that happened. And so do you."

She was right, of course. He knew it. He tested the waters a little more by leaning it to rest his forehead against hers, letting his eyes droop closed.

"I meant what I said," he said quietly. "You don't have to say it back. It's just something I needed to tell you. Rufus would hate me if I didn't."

"I know," she relaxed her grip on his hand, letting it drift down to rest on his arm. "And I meant what I said: I care about you, I just need to process everything. And _we_ need to save Rufus."

The advice from her future self echoed in his mind. _Space, but not too much space._ He pulled away enough to place a quick kiss on her forehead before leaning back in his chair.

"Try and get some sleep?" he asked gently. "If we're going through with this rescue mission we all need some rest."

"I will if you will," she smirked at him.

He promised to try, and watched her until she disappeared down the hall. Once he heard her door close quietly, he made his way back to the couch. He tried not to let his hopes climb too high, but he couldn't stop his mind from wandering. Because when he'd sat down with Future Lucy, he'd noticed the faintest outline of something on her ring finger. And when his future self joined them - he'd noticed the same outline on his finger as well.

 _Space, but not too much space._

The message continued to echo in his mind as he started to drift off to sleep. He still didn't feel worthy of Lucy's trust. But clearly he finally does _something_ right in the coming years. So maybe if he gets his shit together now, he'll be ready when Lucy is. And they can finally just _talk_. About that night in Hollywood. About their past. About their Future. About everything.


End file.
